Demigod
Demigods are beings that are, in one way or another, related to the Immortals. Appearance There are two types of demigods: Half-blood demigods, and raised demigods. Half-blood demigods Half-blood demigods are the offspring of Immortals and non-Immortals. These demigods tend to look like their non-Immortal parent, however, they tend to have certain traits inherited from their Immortal parents (e.g. Thor's kids inheriting his muscles, red hair, blue eyes, and jolly personality, Thanatos' kids having pale skin, black hair and eyes, and gloomy personalities, and Bast's kids having lithe bodies, cat-like eyes, fangs, claws, and other catty features). Raised demigods Raised demigods are demigods that were born among the non-Immortals, but, one way or another, were adopted by Immortals and raised as one of the Immortals. These demigods tend to look like their non-Immortal parents, but have some characteristics of the Immortals who raised them. Behavior Half-born demigods tend to behave like their non-Immortal parents, but also gain some personality traits from their Immortal parent. Same goes with the raised demigods, but they might also have some personality issues (due to most of them being abandoned by their original parents). Powers Demigod powers differ depending on what type of demigods they are, and who/what their parents are/were, however, they do have a few powers in common. Half-blood demigods * Enhanced physiology: Due to their parents' ichor flowing through their veins along with the blood of their non-Immortal parent, most demigods have physiologies that are enhanced further from their non-Immortal race. These powers vary between demigods, depending on their Immortal parent, but they include superhuman strength, speed, superhuman senses, agility, above-average healing-factor, intelligence, durability, and endurance. * Battle proficiency: Demigods are hard wired for battle, including highly enhanced reflexes, and the ability to see where their opponents will strike, due to the tensing of their muscles. * Language knowledge: Demigods are also hard wired to understand their Immortal parent's native language (e.g. Ancient Greek, Latin, Celtic, or Egyptian). * Immortal domain manipulation: Demigods also have the ability to manipulate their Immortal parent's domain (e.g. Poseidon/Neptune's kids with water, and Thanatos/Letus with death), to an extent. Raised demigods * Enhanced physiology: Due to them being raised among the Immortals and eating their food, most raised demigods have physiologies that are enhanced further from their non-Immortal race. These powers vary between demigods, depending on their Immortal parents, but they include superhuman strength, speed, superhuman senses, agility, above-average healing-factor, intelligence, durability, and endurance. This also may or may not include semi-immortality (maning you won't die of age or sickness, but you will die in battle). * Battle proficiency: Demigods are hard wired for battle, including highly enhanced reflexes, and the ability to see where their opponents will strike, due to the tensing of their muscles. * Language knowledge: Demigods are also hard wired to understand their Immortal parent's native language (e.g. Ancient Greek, Latin, Celtic, or Egyptian). * Immortal domain manipulation: Demigods also have the ability to manipulate their Immortal parents' domain or domains, to an extent. Weaknesses *'Fatal Flaw:' All demigods have a flaw, be it physical, mental, or emotional, that, if they don't realize what it is and how to deal with it, well, will prove fatal. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Chimera